Valeintine's diary
by I vote for crowley
Summary: Valetine: "its not a diary! its a journal about my son...s" us: "yeah we know..." jace found valentine's record of his son, that's where he found out his name was jonathan christopher, this are some of this records.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters, or the world, but we do own the idea, so don't copy!**

Dear diary

Just so you know, you are not a diary, you are a journal!

The dear diary thing is already written inside, got it diary?

So, this is a diary…. Uhhh…. Journal, I'm keeping about my son…s, Jonathan Christopher.

No, its not Jonathan and Christopher, they are both named Jonathan Christopher, o.k.?

Great! Now not only my shrink tells me its weird my diary… uhh... journal, thinks so too?

I'm deeply offended!

I thought this diary is going to be different from all my other journals.

The lady in the cashier promised me it doesn't think bad stuff about you ever!

And then I had to kill her because she saw me crying, it was kind of funny actually.

Hahaha.

I just remembered the look at her face when I stuck my knife in her stomach.

She was just a stupid mundie anyway so it doesn't matter anyway.

But she lied to me!

You are thinking I'm crazy!

I can see it on your little, beautiful, fluffy pink cover, you are so obvious, I mean come on, I can read you like an open book.

Because you are an open book.

I'm rumbling nonsense am I?

Back when Jocelyn was here she would tell me whenever I started rumbling.

I miss Jocelyn.

No Valentine, forget about her, it's not your fault she left you, I'm sure she still love you, she is on a vacation!

In the last 6 years.

Who are you kidding she hates you!

But it's no reason to cry.

Or talk to yourself.

Stop doing that!

Fine I'm not talking to myself anymore!

But just so a certain someone named Valentine know, I wasn't talking to myself, I was writing to myself.

I'm doing this again.

I'm crazy, no wonder Jocelyn left me!

I'm so mad!

I'm going to yell at something!

_15 minutes later_

I'm back.

I just yelled at Jonathan and he cried, I really prefer the other Jonathan.

You know the blond one.

They are both blond.

Dammit.

**A/N: this is a story I started writing with my b.f.f in class, so here it is…**

**(Her name is Uriah, you can find her under the title of ****Uriah****Cullen****)**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Special massage for Uriah: I'm sorry I added more things, it was really really short and I wanted it to be a surprise for you!**

**Please don't hate me! If it bothers you I will erase the story and write it again with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary

Today I yelled at Jonathan and he started crying.

That was really weird because he never cries – he is part greater demon.

I just figured out I yelled at the none-demon Jonathan, that means I probably shouldn't have poked him with that sword, he dies easily.

BRB

(Be Right Back, idiots)

_5 minutes later_

He is alive.

And still crying, for god's sake!

I think I'm going to torture the angel in the basement, you know – it's funny…

My shrink tells me it's not normal to have a torture chamber with an angel inside it in your house, but I don't buy it, its so much fun- I bet everyone has one!

Well, what would he know? He is a mundie!

And a homeless…

I should find a better shrink.

I mean, he said I'm obsessed with the name Jonathan just because I called both my sons Jonathan, killed another Jonathan and have the biggest collection of books with the name Jonathan in the world.

Ohh… and I'm looking for the mortal instruments that Jonathan touched.

When I find all three mortal instruments I have 2 things to ask the angel, but I can only get one wish, help me pick!

1. Take over the clave with demon's and stuff and rule the world (totally lame!)

2. Get Jonathan Shadowhunter's autograph as a tattoo (OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I'm soo picking this one!)

I think I'll pick option 2.

I'll ask Jonathan.

_30 minutes later_

He called me an idiot and reminded me that Jonathan Shadowhunter didn't have an autograph. I guess he is right but he could be nicer about it!

I mean at first I asked the wrong Jonathan, when I told him about my plans to rule the world he looked at me with his look that make you fill like a sinner and all he said was "I don't understand".

Then I remembered this is the angel-part Jonathan, so he doesn't know about my plan to rule the world so I quickly left to find the right Jonathan who told me to stop being an idiot.

I don't like it when people call me an idiot.

I think I like the other one better.

You know Jonathan Christopher.

They are both named Jonathan Christopher.

Dammit.

**A/N (from Zoei): hope you like it like you liked the last chapter! I got 5 reviews in 24 hours! I love you people! Please review (again) so I will be happy and update more**

**A/N (from Uriah): hey guys! I'm so happy to see all of your wonderful reviews, they make me smile and be happy. Hope you will continue to read and enjoy. Love ya all!**


	3. Anouncment- the story is over!

**Hey guys**

**Unfortunately this story will not be updated again (in case you didnt already figure it out) since... well... high school... no time to see Uriah anymore and write the story!**

**I meant to post this message ages ago!**

**Sorry!**


End file.
